In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid such exploration. It is important to monitor the physical conditions inside the borehole of an oil well, in order to ensure proper operation of the well. A borehole is a challenging environment, with temperatures that can approach 150 degrees C. (302 degrees F.), 175 degrees C. (347 degrees F.), or even 200 degrees C. (392 degrees F.), and pressures that can approach 25 kpsi (172 MPa, or about 1700 atmospheres), or even 30 kpsi (207 MPa, or about 2000 atmospheres). There is ongoing effort to develop systems and methods that can allow for more flexibility without significant loss of precision in systems and techniques to measure parameters downhole at a drilling site.